The Pieces Don't Fit Anymore
by Eagleheart12
Summary: Link and Pit face the challenges of Link's pride during their new relationship. Songfic to the song "The Pieces Don't Fit Anymore" by James Morrison. Rated M for content and language.


A.N.: This is my first published story and I hope you all like it! It's a songfic to the song "The Pieces Don't Fit Anymore" by James Morrison. Please rate and Review! It's rated M for mature content, but i'm not going to be specific about this content because I don't want to ruin the story!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The Pieces Don't Fit Anymore<p>

_I've been twisting and turning, in a space that's too small.  
>I've been drawing the line and watching it fall.<br>You've been closing me in, closing the space in my heart.  
>Watching us fading and watching it all fall apart.<em>

"You lied to me, Link." Pit said softly, not making eye contact with the Hylian, who was pacing around the room that suddenly seemed too small. "You told me I was special. You told me that I was the only one for you. You told me that you loved me. You lied."

"I never lied to you about anything Pit! Everything I said was the truth! You know this!" Link started shouting again, making Pit visibly flinch. Link instantly regretted raising his voice and inwardly sighed. He felt as though he couldn't do anything right. Even something as simple as a break up. But this break up wasn't simple, because he was breaking up with his soulmate. Even though they've only been together two weeks, they knew it was right. But Link was always obsessed with other people's impression of him. And being with Pit was certain to project a bad image. Link hated breaking up with Pit, not because he cared about the emotional baggage that he was putting on himself, but because he hated what he was doing to the angel. He looked at his fellow archer, sitting on the couch. He looked so weak, so small, so vulnerable. He was hugging his legs into his chest and was resting his chin on his kneecaps. His wings were wrapped tightly around him, as if he was holding himself together. His giant blue eyes looking at nothing as he racked his brain for some reason as to why Link was doing this to him. When he realized he couldn't come up with a reason, Pit settled for flooding his mind with memories of when Link loved him. 

_Well I can't explain why it's not enough, Cause I gave it all to you._

As soon as Pit said this, Link laughed curtly. He knew that the angel wouldn't want to hear this, but he had to say it. "Pit, that night didn't mean anything. I was drunk that night. I had just found out that Zelda was cheating on me with Snake. I just needed to get rid of some tension. I never meant for you to love me." _And I never meant to fall in love with you._ Link added silently.

Disbelief flickered over Pit's eyes, before determination came in its place. "Then why did you stay with me after that? Why haven't you left my room?" Pit knew that he made a good point because Link didn't answer and started walking away.

After a long pause Link finally spoke. "Because, I'm afraid to see Zelda. She's going to be somewhere in the Smasher mansion and I don't know what I'd do if I saw her. I know I'd do something that I'd regret." He said quietly, not even believing that lie himself.

"That's bullshit!" Pit said confidently, as if reading Link's mind.

The Hylian archer whirled around with a look of pure shock on his face. He had never heard the angel swear before, nobody had. His surprised look was soon replaced by a defiant one. "It is not!"

_And if you leave me now, Oh just leave me now.  
>It's the better thing to do.<em>

"It is! You're the Hero of Time. You're not afraid of Zelda. You're not afraid of anything but your feelings. Your feelings for me." Pit said confidently. Link couldn't reply because he knew it was the truth. So he settled for walking away again. He started walking towards the door, with Pit following close behind him. "Where are you going?" the angel asked, starting to panic, all traces of self confidence gone.

"I need a drink." Link grumbled over his shoulder as he continued to walk away. He got to the door and threw it open before storming out into the hall towards the kitchen.

"When are you coming back?" Pit asked, running after Link.

"I don't know. Whenever." Link's voice echoed off the walls as he rounded a corner and disappeared. Pit sighed and walked back into his room, shutting the door behind him.

_It's time to surrender, it's been too long pretending.  
>There's no use in trying, when the pieces don't fit anymore.<br>__The pieces don't fit here anymore._

While Link was gone, Pit paced around the living room. "Does he really not love me anymore?" he said out loud to no one. "His feelings can't just evaporate like that, can they? No. I know he still has feelings for me. I can see it in his eyes." As soon as Pit said that, he stopped. "What if… What if he truly doesn't have feelings for me anymore? What if the 'feelings' that I see in his eyes really aren't there after all. What if it's just what I want to see? Am I really that stupid? " He trailed off and continued pacing. He found himself in the bedroom and tons of memories flooded back. Beautiful memories. Beautiful memories of him and Link. He walked over to the bed and sat down on Link's side. He laid his head on Link's pillow and breathed in his scent. He smelled of the forest. Pit loved that smell. It soothed him to sleep on nights when sleep didn't come to him on its own. Pit stayed there and looked up at the ceiling for a while, debating with himself. "Should I give up? It's obvious that he doesn't love me anymore. No! He does love me! But, if he_ did_ love me he would say it, not try to deny it. He's just insecure with himself, he can't deny the truth! But, maybe he's not denying anything. Maybe _I'm _the one who's in denial. I just can't face the fact that Link doesn't love me. Fine… I… I guess it's over for us. I'll just tell Link that I don't… love him anymore. It should be easy. I'll just-" Pit's rambling got cut off by the door to the dorm room opening.

_You pulled me under so I had to give in  
>Such a beautiful mess that's breaking my skin<br>Well I'll hide all the bruises; I'll hide all the damage that's done  
>But I show how I'm feeling until all the feeling has gone.<br>_

Pit stood up quickly and brushed a hand over his face. He wiped his eyes and realized that he had been crying. He walked out into the living room to find Link staggering in, obviously drunk. Pit inwardly sighed and walked over to the Hylian. He wrapped his arm around Link's waist to support him. Pit started to help him over to the couch so he could sit down. But they didn't get far before Link shoved him away. "N- No! Don't you touch me! I- I don't like you!"

Pit sighed inwardly and started to go over to Link again. "I'm just trying to help you."

Link backed away into the middle of the room. "No! G- Get away from me! You fag!" _Ouch._ Pit knew that Link meant to hurt him when he said that, even in his drunken state. Pit backed away from him with a look of shock on his face, but he fought back the sudden urge to cry. He went back to Link to help him. Going back to Link was the only thing Pit knew how to do. "I said get away!" Link shouted, falling backwards against the back of the couch. Pit sighed but stepped closer, remaining persistent. Link's eyes, once swimming in the copious amount of alcohol he had consumed, now became hard with fury. "GET AWAY! I HATE YOU!" Link screamed, blindly throwing a punch in drunken rage, somehow connecting his fist with Pit's jaw. Pit fell to the ground, caught off guard by the punch. He looked up in terror to see Link steadying himself on the arm of the couch, for the momentum of the swing made him dizzy. Once regaining his balance, Link walked over to Pit who was still on the ground, frozen with fear. Link loomed over Pit, staring him down.

Pit locked eyes with Link, letting his held in tears flow freely. "You… You hate me?" he whispered hopelessly. A flood of misery washed over him, his heart was breaking. He suddenly felt the pain of a hundred arrows being shot at his stomach and he wretched, tasting the tang of blood in his mouth.

"I HATE YOU!" Link shouted. Link kicked him again and again, repeating his cry of hatred after each bone-cracking hit. Pit could only cry out in terror and hide his head under his hands. The barrage of kicks just kept on coming, Pit could feel his ribs snapping, his wings breaking. He couldn't escape the pain. He wished for death. He had nothing to live for. The only person that he had ever loved… hated him. He heard Link's continuous shouts of loathing fade out as darkness flooded his mind. He was going to die. He felt the pain ebb away and the slam of the door indicating Link's departure was the last thing he heard before he let the darkness consume him.

_It's time to surrender, it's been too long pretending.  
>There's no use in trying when the pieces don't fit anymore.<br>The pieces don't fit here anymore._

Opening his eyes, Pit was instantly hit by a rush of pain. Everything he tried to move, even his littlest finger, hurt. _This… can't be Heaven._ He thought to himself, exasperated. Even the Goddesses hated him; they wanted him to suffer, they wouldn't give him the release of death. He looked around the room in terror, hoping Link wouldn't be there to inflict more pain upon him. He saw no sign of the Hylian, so he just laid on the floor in a pool of his own blood and sobbed. While he wallowed in self-pity he found that no tears fell from his tired eyes, he could no longer feel sorry for himself. He knew what he had to do. If the Goddesses would not save him from this hell, he would have to do it himself. He tried to push himself up, but collapsed with a grunt of pain. The edges of his vision blurred, but he forced himself to remain conscious. He crawled over to the sofa and pulled himself up to his feet. He looked around the room for anything he could use to end it all. He caught sight of the Master Sword, which was haphazardly thrown on a loveseat after their practice fight earlier that day. Pit stumbled over to it, unsheathed it from its holster and admired it. _Beautiful. Sharp. Perfect… Like its rightful wielder. _Pit was bitterly amazed at himself. "How pathetic can I be? I still love him."He confessed out loud. The empty room seemed to mock him, the silence was cold, unaccepting, unloving. Pit laughed curtly and grabbed the handle of the Master Sword with both hands. He took a deep breath and drove it into his stomach. He screamed in pain, falling onto his back when his unsteady legs collapsed. He used the last of his strength to wrench the sword out of his stomach, letting it fall out of his hands onto the floor beside him. He closed his eyes and let darkness wash over him; he knew he was dying for real this time. With his uneven heartbeat ringing in his ears, the last thing his mouth would utter was "I love you, Link." He sighed as life left him. His broken heart beat once more before going still.

Link stumbled down the hall to the door that led to his favorite balcony. He pushed his way through the glass doors and almost fell in his drunken stupor, catching himself on the stone ledge. He looked down at the garden below him; candlelight illuminated it to make it look like a fantasy land. Off to the side there was an elegant water fountain, crafted from the finest stone and carved with the most exquisite detail. The lights made him dizzy and the sounds of the water sloshing about from the fountain made him queasy. "Ughh! … It's all Pit's… stupid fault. I hate him." He slurred, slamming his fist down on the ledge. He hissed in pain and glared at it. "Stupid ledge." Link stormed over to one of the benches and laid down when he started feeling dizzy, instantly falling asleep.

He was jarred awake about an hour later by a loud clap of thunder and a bolt of lightning. He jumped off the bench and instantly regretted it, holding his head as everything started spinning. He staggered over to the railing and leaned on it for support. Within a matter of seconds he was drenched in icy rain, uncharacteristic of the season since it was summer. He let the cold water bring him out of his drunken state as another crash of thunder rang out. He was whisked away in a memory, _he was back in Ordon Village being told a story by his grandmother. It was about a fallen angel who gave up her life to save the mortal man that she loved. When she had died, the sky opened up and soaked the earth in an icy rain, claps of thunder rang through the air and lightning bolts illuminated the sky. He remembered how his grandmother had ended the story: "Whenever a fallen angel dies, its fellow angels in the sky weep icy tears and wail and howl into the air in sorrow. That's where we get storms from, little one."_ He smiled to himself, lost in memories of a simpler time. The rain was bringing him back to his senses. He was remembering things now, he remembered getting into a fight with Pit. He remembered storming out of their room. He remembered going down into the kitchen and getting drunk before heading back up to the room. Realization dawned on him and he gasped in terror. He remembered everything, the fighting, the kicking, the beating. He stumbled back from the ledge as his grandmother's words rang through his ears, "_Whenever a fallen angel dies, its fellow angels in the sky weep icy tears and wail and howl into the air in sorrow._" He sprinted from the balcony and back to Pit's room, tears falling freely from his eyes. He threw open the door to the room and ran in. He let out a strangled cry as he saw Pit, his beautiful Pit, lying motionless in the center of the living room covered with bruises, his wings mangled and matted with blood. Link ran over and knelt beside his lover, checking for a pulse, a breath, anything. But he found nothing, just the body of his angel growing cold. He threw himself on the corpse of his lover and started sobbing. "I'm sorry! I – I'm so sorry! Pit, come back! Please! I love you!" He got no answer, he knew he wouldn't, but he couldn't give up hope. He cried and cried, babbling incoherent pleas to the Goddesses, the angles, anyone who Link thought would listen. But no one did, no one cared. He soon ran out of tears but not out of misery, so he just whimpered, placing kisses on the face of his angel. The love of Link's life was dead, and it was all his fault. He knew he couldn't live on after this, not without Pit. He stood up on shaky legs and grabbed his sword from Pit's side, thrusting it into his stomach once, twice, three times before letting it slip from his fingers. He fell to his knees and dragged himself closer to Pit, winding his arms around his angel's waist. He used his last breath to whisper his dying confession in his lover's ear. "I will always love you, Pit. Always." He placed one final kiss on his angel's cold lips before submitting to the darkness of eternal loneliness.


End file.
